


Truth or Dare

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, and kuroko being a little fucker, oh yeah boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami is stuck with a stupid dare involving Aomine. Kuroko is evil. And boys are boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

He was wondering what the hell did he agree when they proposed to play ‘Truth or Dare’… fuck, they were all teenage boys and nothing good would ensue if you combined booze and hormonal teenage basketball players. But he was feeling warm from the sake someone sneaked inside the camp and with both the coach and Momoi sleeping; they were unstoppable. 

So, he went with the flow but when the bottle spinned and slowed down to finally signal him, he felt dread. plus when Imayoshi-senpai whispered something in Kuroko’s ear (he was the one deciding the dare, and why had he chosed dare?) and evil glint in his eyes, a terrifying smirk forming in Kuroko’s face he knew he was as good as dead.

-Kagami-kun -Kuroko’s voice was calm, as always- I dare you to kiss Aomine-kun.

Silence.

And then someone chuckled.

And the Seirin senpais were laughing really hard.

-WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE KUROKO YOU STUPID IDIOT -screamed Kagami, shaking his head and moving his hands around like a mad man.

-I am not, Kagami-kun, you chosed dare and I simply dared you to kiss Aomine-kun -was the soft reply.

-I’M NOT DOING IT, D’YOU HEAR ME? I’M NOT KISSING THAT GANGURO BASTARD -the red head pointed at the now smirking Aomine.

-Is the little tiger afraid I could bite? -stated the tanned teen tilting his head mockingly- or is because you are a virgin?

Kagami growled and launched himself at Aomine.

-I’m not afraid of anything -he whispered when they were face to face, Kagami straddling Aomine- and less of  **Ahomine**.

And then they kissed…  _hard_.

An open mouthed, tongue involved kiss.

At first they were very agressive, nipping and sucking and fighting for control.

But then everything was hot.

And they needed to be nearer.

And the hands began to wander.

Kagami had kissed a few persons before, some guys even, but no one was as passionate and strong. No one had made him feel this  _wild_. He was  _oh so tempted_  to jerk his hips against Aomine’s lap.

Aomine bit Kagami’s lower lip and then he eased the pain by licking it. He was feeling heat pooling in his groin because, dammit, Kagami’s tongue was wicked and he couldn’t believe he was this skilled at kissing.

They parted for air, their foreheads touching, their lips red and wet and swollen, and so near they were almost kissing again.

Kagami’s eyes were bright, his cheeks red and he looked so  _fuckable_.

Aomine’s eyes were so intense and his expression so haunted, Kagami just wanted to kiss again.

But someone snickered, and Kuroko cleared his throat, and the spell was broken.

Kagami tried to get up, but Aomine hold him there, his hands on his hips.

He leaned to say something in his ear.

_Tonight_   was all he said, but Kagami understood.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic inspired in a conversation between two bloggers I adore because I'm awkward like that.


End file.
